


my knees were far too weak

by afangirldaydreams



Series: you kissed my lips and you saved me [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Prompt: Shackled, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Shooting, Torture, Triggers, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: "It took him a couple of days to finally get to Karen. Whoever they were, they were good. They knew he had friends with connections who could easily find them out through technology, and they had been laying low."orKaren's been kidnapped, and Frank finally gets to her. But what will he find?(can be read as a sequel to "don't forget me, I beg" or as a stand-alone)





	my knees were far too weak

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 9: shackled
> 
> warning: ~> *heavy triggers ahead* <~

They had her in shackles.

They had her in _fucking_ _shackles_.

It took him a couple of days to finally get to Karen. Whoever they were, they were good. They knew he had friends with connections who could easily find them out through technology, and they had been laying low.

But when oh so finally David texted him the address, he didn’t hesitate for one second. He grabbed his vest, fastening it to his body, and chose his weapons carefully. They would pay for taking Karen. But he knew he needed to be careful, so when he was about to go into the old and decrepit building, he texted David and Curtis _If I don’t say anything in the next couple of hours, send in the Devil._ He wasn’t about to risk his and Karen’s life without any chance of a Plan B. Plan A, the one he was going with, consisted in him blazing his guns at whoever was in his way until he reacher her and saw she was safe and sound and in his arms again.

He entered the place and opened fire. He wasn’t counting on people coming behind him and clocking him in the head. When he came to his senses again, he was shackled to a chair, with two “bodyguards” making sure he stayed there. His eyes roamed the room, and he finally saw her. And the vision hurt him.

She was gagged and bound with similar shackles as his in an old ratty mattress, her usual shiny golden hair dirty and matted against her head. Her eyes were filled with tears looking into his, and it was the saddest he had ever seen her look. He trashed against his restraints to no avail, and the two men beside him pressed him against the chair even more.

“You took my son from me, Punisher,” said an older man entering the room. “Now, I’m going to take her away from you.”

“Get away from her,” Frank said, angrily, his voice shaking with rage.

“Oh no no, I’m in control here. See, I have this pretty little knife here that I think would suit her skin perfectly, don’t you think?” The man laughed. “You see, Imma make you watch her suffer, and then, only when I think her body has had enough, I’m going to kill her in front of you. But don’t worry, you’ll follow her shortly.”

Frank screamed with rage at him, trying even harder to get free. He couldn’t let anything else happen to her, but they were expecting this reaction; he could barely move. But he tried. Oh, he did try his hardest. When the knife was pressing down her front, cutting her shirt open and a fillet of blood ran in the middle of her chest. When there were punches marring her alabaster skin purple and she couldn’t even scream in pain properly because of her gag. When there was another man prying her legs open and touching her, hurting her. When there was that fucking knife again, cutting her up as if branding her. When he couldn’t see her skin in its natural color anymore.

Only red and red and red and his eyes were red and her mouth was red beneath the gag and his vision was red and even her hair was red too.

And then, finally, another shade of red. One that moved and fought and helped him out of his bounds. The right shade of red; the one who saved Karen.

Because he couldn’t do it himself.

What he could do was shoot them all and make them pay for what they did to her. And this time, Red didn’t even try to convince him otherwise.

But Frank knew that even though he’d gunned _allofthemsonsofbitches_ down, they would still be alive and kickin’ for some time in _her_ mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This hurts; why did I do this?   
But I hope you enjoyed (?) it.   
I promise that at some point this series will have a happy ending.  
Comments are always welcome ♥


End file.
